


Wait a Minute

by AisforInterval



Category: The Devil's Whore
Genre: Comic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisforInterval/pseuds/AisforInterval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was mad about the ending of The Devil's Whore, so I took a swing at rewriting the ending. Then things happened. (Special appearance by a dumb comic artist.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait a Minute

 


End file.
